


Happy Birthday To Me

by Jld71



Series: Not What I Ordered [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthdays, Confused Jared Padalecki, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sad Jensen Ackles, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared and Jensen celebrate Jensen’s birthday.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Not What I Ordered [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844413
Comments: 11
Kudos: 226





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Beta: rocketmojo

It was Saturday, and also his birthday. With a sigh, Jensen pushed aside the warm comforter he was wrapped in and sat up, blinking back the sleep as he tried to focus his green eyes on his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, like every morning he woke. He had spoken to Jared last night, had wanted to make plans with Jared for Saturday, but before he could suggest anything, Jared had informed him of his dinner plans with his parents. He knew how close Jared was to his parents, and he and Jared had been spending a lot of time together since meeting on Valentine’s Day, so how could he ask Jared to forego his plans to see his parents? He couldn’t, he wouldn’t do that, so he had just agreed to seeing Jared on Sunday. 

He didn’t want to be that guy. He didn’t want to be the guy who told his new boyfriend that it was his birthday and he wanted Jared to spend it with him rather than Jared having dinner with his parents. He had already stolen Jared away from them on Valentine's Day; having spent the night having dinner with him when Jared already had plans with his parents. And, it was too new in their relationship for him to meet the parents, especially on his birthday. So, he had made the decision to remain quiet about it being his birthday, wanting Jared to spend time with his family. Besides, it was still early in their relationship to expect anything more than a casual date. He didn’t want Jared to feel obligated to make some grand gesture toward him over his birthday. Maybe next year things would be different, that is, if Jared stayed with him. It wasn’t that things weren’t good between them; they were great. Jared was the type of man he could see himself settling down with. Hell, Jared was the man he wanted to settle down with, but he wasn’t foolish enough to think that far ahead; wanting to take things slowly with Jared and guard his heart. 

He heaved a heavy sigh as he forced himself up from his warm and cozy bed. While he wanted to lie back down and sleep for a few more hours, he knew he had things to do. His boss and coworkers had thrown him an impromptu birthday party the day before, resulting in setting him back with the project he had been working on. And even though it was Saturday, he had planned on catching up; working from home so he wouldn’t feel the pressure to get everything accomplished on Monday that he already had to deal with along with the project that was now lagging behind.

He scrubbed his hands down his face as he made his way into his bathroom, hoping a hot shower would invigorate him. Once showered and dressed in a soft Henley and a pair of his favorite jeans, he made his way into the kitchen to grab a much-needed cup of coffee, or possibly two, to motivate him. He knew he had a long day ahead of him in order to finish proofreading the manuscript he had been editing; the story was in rough shape and needed a lot of work done to it before it could be sent back for the author’s final review. But it was something he loved, and he didn’t mind giving up a Saturday or even a Sunday to get a story to where it needed to be before it ever went to print. 

With his coffee cup in hand, he wandered into his office, sat down at his desk, and pulled up the manuscript in question on his laptop. He lost himself in his work, only stopping to refill his cup and to grab a quick bite to eat before delving back into his work. With the final chapter read, he powered off his laptop, pushed himself back from his desk, stood, and stretched, trying to work out the kinks in his muscles from sitting so long. As he made his way back into the living room, his cell phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he saw Jared’s name flash across the screen and couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips, or the briefest glimmer of hope that Jared was calling to tell him his plans with his parents had been canceled. He silently chastised himself for the selfish thought as he answered his phone. “Hey, Jared.”

“Hey yourself. I’m getting ready to head over to my parents’, but wanted to call and hear your voice,” Jared said with a throaty chuckle. 

“Well, since I answered the phone, you’re hearing my voice,” Jensen reasoned.

“Yeah, I guess I am. So, what do you have planned for tonight?”

“You know, the usual, a night out on the town,” Jensen quipped, trying to keep his tone light. “I may go dancing, or to a bar, see if I can’t meet some mysterious man, and let him have his way with me.”

“Really? Won’t your boyfriend be mad? I hear he’s the jealous type,” Jared said darkly into the phone. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s right, I have a boyfriend. Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I’m actually staying in like I normally do. My biggest dilemma is deciding which movie to watch, or which book to read in bed. You know, I’m living my best life,” Jensen said with a forced chuckle. 

“As long as I don’t have to track you down and break some guy’s legs, you can watch anything you want, and read however many books you desire,” Jared countered back. 

“Why thank you, you’re too kind.”

“I know, and I’m a great boyfriend!” Jared couldn’t help but laugh at himself. “All joking aside, I hope you have a good night. You’ve been working a lot and need to just relax. We’re still on for tomorrow, right?”

“Of course, unless you have plans. Do you need to cancel? It’s alright if you do,” Jensen offered, trying to make it easier for Jared if he had to cancel.

“What? No! I want to see you tomorrow. Why, don’t you want me to come over?” Jared asked hesitantly, afraid of what Jensen’s answer would be. Something wasn’t right between them, or at least with Jensen. He could hear something in Jensen's voice; it sounded almost like sadness. Was Jensen having second thoughts about them? Did Jensen want to break things off with him? His heart was pounding in his chest. “Is… is something wrong?” he choked out.

“Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little tired. And of course I want to see you. I just figured if you had other things to do, it's alright to cancel, that's all,” Jensen said softly.

“Oh, okay. Well, the only thing I have to do tomorrow is see you. So, I'll see you around noon, we can figure out what we want to do when I get there.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jensen said, perking up at hearing how Jared did want to see him.

“Great, well, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow,” Jared confirmed before ending their call.

Jensen tossed his phone onto the coffee table and then walked into the kitchen with the idea of finding something to make himself for dinner. He stood at the refrigerator with the door open staring into it. Nothing piqued his interest. Turning from the refrigerator, letting the door close on its own, he eyed the rest of the leftover birthday cake. “What the hell,” he muttered with a shrug of his shoulders, and he cut himself a piece of cake. “Well, happy birthday to me,” he said to the empty kitchen as he raised the fork to his lips. 

Once finished with eating and cleaning up after himself, Jensen wandered back into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV, searching through his recordings until he found a movie that interested him. He settled back onto the couch as the black and white movie began to play. _Love_ _Crazy_ was one of his favorites. It was a zany 1940’s movie starring a favorite actor of his, William Powell and Myrna Loy as a married couple whose marriage was in jeopardy due to interference from the husband’s ex-girlfriend and the wife’s disapproving mother. The couple’s plans for their fourth anniversary, where they do everything backward, are dampened by the unannounced appearance of the wife’s mother and the fact that the husband’s old flame has moved into their apartment building, living one floor below them with her husband. As the comedy unfolds, the wife, spurred on by her mother, begins to think her husband is having an affair with his ex-girlfriend, ending in her seeking a divorce. To stop that from happening, the husband learns that if he’s believed to be crazy, the divorce proceedings are put on hold, resulting in him being remanded to a sanitarium. The husband escapes from the sanitarium, dogged by the police who now believe him to be a homicidal maniac. In the end, the truth is revealed; the husband was never having an affair, he wasn’t crazy or a homicidal maniac, and the couple reunites with the movie having a happy ending. The movie never failed to make him laugh, despite whatever mood he was in.

With the movie over, Jensen sighed, wishing he had been watching it with Jared, wanting to see Jared’s reaction to the screwball comedy he loved so much. Would Jared love it as he did? Jared had a great sense of humor, and he suspected Jared would have laughed just as much as he had if Jared was there with him. He missed Jared, despite speaking to him earlier and knowing he would see him tomorrow. He was restless and couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything other than his thoughts; should he have opened up to Jared, telling Jared that it was his birthday? Had he done the right thing by remaining quiet so Jared could spend time with his parents? Would Jared be angry with him if Jared discovered the truth? Would Jared end things with him? There were so many variables that could make or break a relationship, which scared him. He just hoped that Jared would understand that he had chosen to remain silent, willing to sacrifice spending his birthday with him so Jared could spend time with his parents, if or when Jared found out. He was just trying to do what he thought was right for everyone involved. 

Jensen picked up the remote, searching through his recordings until he settled on  _ The Thin Man _ , another movie starring William Powell and Myrna Loy, as a married couple who solved mysteries for the fun of it. While this was another of his favorites, it failed to hold his attention and he found himself wondering what Jared was doing, and if Jared was enjoying his time with his parents. He hoped Jared was having a good time, he wasn’t so self-absorbed to want Jared to have a terrible time. What was the point in wishing for that? Even an earlier call from his parents wishing him a happy birthday had done nothing to lift his spirits; it had resulted in him only missing them and admonishing himself for not making an effort to arrange to see them so he could spend his birthday with them.

A knock at his door forced him out of his thoughts. Getting up from the couch, he eyed the clock. Seeing that it was after eight and that he wasn’t expecting anyone, he was curious as to who could be at his door. Cautiously he opened the door to find Jared standing on his front porch. “Jared, what are you doing here?” he questioned as he opened the door and stepped aside to allow Jared’s entrance. 

“I missed you,” Jared admitted as he pulled Jensen into his arms for a gentle kiss.

“I missed you too, but you didn’t have to come over. We’re seeing each other tomorrow.” Seeing the questioning look on Jared’s face, Jensen did his best to explain his words. “I mean, I’m sure you’re tired. You worked today and then had dinner with your parents. You could have gone home and called me if that worked for you.”

Jared chuckled and shook his head. “No, what worked for me was seeing you.”

“Oh, okay,” Jensen said softly. “Do you want anything to drink? How was dinner with your parents?” he asked as he wandered into the kitchen, followed closely by Jared. He stopped when he heard Jared’s sharp intake of breath and realized what Jared was probably looking at. He hadn’t been expecting Jared to stop over tonight and hadn’t bothered with getting rid of the evidence of his birthday; the balloons, cards, and cake. He turned toward Jared, trying to figure out what to say, ready to apologize to Jared for keeping this from him. 

Jared looked around Jensen’s kitchen taking in the birthday balloons, birthday cards scattered on the table, and what looked like a half-eaten birthday cake next to the cards. “It’s your birthday? Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” Jared asked as he looked at Jensen.

“I didn’t want you to feel obligated to spend it with me. You already had plans to have dinner with your parents.” Jensen gave a shrug of his shoulders, “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t spent my birthday alone before.” After graduating college he had moved away from home to be on his own and rarely got to see his family. He spoke with them regularly, but it wasn't the same as getting in the car and driving to his parents’ home to have dinner with them like Jared was able to do. He missed them, especially around birthdays and the holidays, but that was the nature of the beast; growing up and being a self-sufficient adult. Sometimes one had to make sacrifices, and his had been accepting the job he wanted and moving to another state, leaving behind his family in order to create a new life for himself. 

“But you’re my boyfriend, and it’s your birthday. We should have made plans to celebrate it. We should have been together, not you being home alone while I’m having dinner with my parents,” Jared huffed out.

“It’s no big deal, really,” Jensen tried placating Jared, not wanting to fight with him. 

“It is a big deal. It’s your birthday. I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me,” Jared said forcefully and then watched as Jensen looked down at his feet. “Didn’t you want to spend it with me?” Jared asked in a hurt tone, figuring that was why Jensen had kept this from him, that Jensen didn’t want to spend his birthday with him. 

Hearing how Jared’s tone changed from angry to hurt, Jensen looked up, meeting Jared’s eyes, and he gave Jared a sad smile. “I did; I really wanted that. But I also didn’t want to make you choose between spending my birthday with me and spending time with your parents,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Jared breathed out when it finally hit home what Jensen was telling him; how Jensen had willingly remained quiet so Jensen didn’t put him in a compromising position, forcing him to make a choice between his parents and his boyfriend. “You still should have told me. I could have rescheduled with my parents, they would have understood, or I could have done what I’m doing now, come here after seeing them. Besides, the night’s still young, and I can think of a few ways to wish you a happy birthday,” Jared said with a smirk as he pulled Jensen into his arms and kissed along Jensen’s neck. 

“You’re not… you’re not mad at me?” Jensen managed to breathe out. 

“Nope, never was. I was a little hurt, but I understand why you didn’t say anything,” Jared murmured as he nipped along Jensen’s jaw before making his way to Jensen’s lips, crushing his lips against Jensen’s in a heated kiss. 

“Am I forgiven?” Jensen asked when their kiss broke and he had caught his breath.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

Jared didn’t respond verbally to Jensen. Instead, he pushed him against the wall, dropped down onto his knees, and began to work Jensen’s jeans open and down his hips. He heard Jensen’s startled breath, but continued on with what he was doing. They hadn’t gone past making out, and he had intended to take things as slowly as Jensen wanted, but he wanted birthday sex to be Jensen’s present. 

As Jared wrapped his warm fingers around his semi-hard cock coaxing him to full erection, Jensen closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud. He let out a chorus of “uh, uh, uh,” when Jared’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, and then an “oh, god!” when Jared licked the underside of his throbbing erection.

With a wet pop, Jensen’s cock slipped out from between Jared’s lips. “It’s just Jared, but thanks for the compliment,” Jared husked out as he looked up to see that Jensen had his hands curled into fists with his head tipped back against the wall and his eyes were closed; he was clearly enjoying what was being done to him. “Hold onto me,” Jared instructed and then he returned to swirling his tongue around the tip of Jensen’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Jensen moaned as he grabbed onto Jared’s shoulders, stopping himself from toppling over. 

“You enjoying yourself?” Jared asked and then began to lick his fingers, getting them wet before sliding them between Jensen’s thighs, searching for his rim. Finding it, he ran his fingers around the sensitive muscle before slipping a finger inside Jensen’s tight hole. 

Jensen felt like his body was on overload; he was being hit with such pleasure and arousal from what Jared was doing to him. “Jared,” he called out and then tightened his grip on Jared’s shoulders when Jared pushed another finger into him. 

Hearing Jensen calling his name had Jared smirking. He kissed the head of Jensen’s cock and then sucked him into the back of his throat, bobbing his head as he scissored his fingers. He could hear Jensen’s breathing quickening, indicating he was close to coming. He intensified his ministrations, making sure to hit Jensen’s prostate as he hollowed his cheeks. 

“Jared… please… gonna... come,” Jensen cried out in warning. 

Jared’s response was to suck Jensen’s cock into the back of his throat, swallowing Jensen’s release. He licked at Jensen’s softening cock, letting it gently slip from his lips as he withdrew his fingers from Jensen’s body. 

Jensen let out a soft whine of protest when he felt Jared’s fingers slip from his body. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from begging Jared for more, for Jared to fuck him. 

Standing up, Jared looked at Jensen’s lips, saw how swollen his bottom lip was from being bitten and he crushed their lips together “Wanna fuck you… Can I?” Jared practically begged.

Jensen groaned, “I don’t have anything.”

Jared smirked at Jensen as he pulled a condom out of his pocket. “I’ve got that covered,” he said as he held the condom up.

“You…”

“Came prepared. I’m always hoping to get lucky with you,” Jared admitted. “Fucking always want you.”

Jensen could only nod his head in response as he kicked off his jeans. He reached out and began to undo Jared’s jeans, pushing them past Jared’s hips as Jared tore open the condom packet. 

Once his rock hard cock was free of his constricting jeans, Jared wasted no time getting the condom on. “Wanted you from the moment I saw you. Can’t believe you’re mine,” he growled out and then lifted Jensen up, using the wall as leverage. 

Jensen grabbed onto Jared’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, letting Jared manhandle him how he wanted. He buried his face into the crook of Jared’s neck as Jared pushed his cock into him. “Fuck… Jared,” he gasped as he adjusted to taking Jared’s cock; he felt like he was being split open by it. “Move… please.”

Jared snapped his hips, driving himself into Jensen’s tight hole. “Fuck, you feel good.” He lifted Jensen up, and then pulled him back down on his cock, pulling moans from them both. He pounded himself into Jensen’s body, enjoying the feel of being inside Jensen’s tight channel. He heard Jensen chanting his name, spurring him on as he snapped his hips, slamming Jensen into the wall. He felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine, and he thrust up into Jensen’s ass as he felt his orgasm rip through him. He languidly rolled his hips as he caught his breath, using the wall to support them as he came down from his postorgasmic high. 

“Happy birthday to me,” Jensen panted out and then crushed their lips together. 

Slowly Jared lowered Jensen, not easing up on his grip until Jensen’s feet were firmly planted on the floor. “Happy birthday,” he said with a smirk when he saw how fucked out Jensen looked, enjoying the fact that he was the cause of Jensen's current state. 

Jensen gave Jared a lopsided smile. “Wanna stay the night?” he dared to ask. 

“Definitely,” Jared confirmed, as he pulled his jeans up after disposing of the condom, and then watched as Jensen walked bare-assed out of the kitchen.

“You coming?” Jensen called out when he glanced over his shoulder to see that Jared hadn’t followed him into his bedroom.

With any luck, they would both be coming again before the night was over, Jared thought to himself as he quickly followed Jensen. He had a few more ways to wish Jensen a very happy birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google


End file.
